ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Generator Rex: Agent of Providence (2013 series)
After the Consortium were stopped, and the de-activation of the Meta-Nanites, Rex faces a new threat, while Van Kleiss attempts to survive in outer space, after getting away from the evo cure event. Now the new villain, Zero, a long-time teacher who has history with Six, has sensed that Nanites are still reprogramming, meaning they still excist, as he plans to start something that will change him. Premieres March 2013 Characters *Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) - Works on higher productions! *Agent Six (Wally Kurth) - ??? *Bobo Haha (John DiMaggio) - ??? *Rebecca Holiday (Grey DeLisle) - ??? *Noah Nixon (Fred Savage) - ??? *White Knight (J.K. Simmons) - ??? *Beverly Holiday (Jennifer Stone) - seems to be love rivals with Circe *Circe (Tara Sands) - Rex's new girfriend *Caesar Salazar (Freddy Rodriguez) - now head of an scientific organization, known as Project N.A.N.I.T.E.S. (Short for National. Aliance. Natural. Independence. of Total. Extreme. Security) *Peter Meechum (Will Wheaton) - ??? *Gabriel Rylaner (Brent Spiner) - ??? *Dr. Evan Moses (Peter Woodward) - the gray-haired scientist in Caesar's flashback in Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United *Annie (Danica McKellar) - ??? *Claire (Kath Soucie) - ??? *Jungle Cat (Kevin Michael Richardson) - ??? *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - ??? *Gwen Tennyson (Ashley Johnson) - ??? *Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) - ??? *Grandpa Max (Paul Eiding) - ??? Villains *Zero (John DiMaggio) - the main antagonist, Six's mentor, and the head of the Six, plans to collect all nanites in order to change him, he has a hispanic accent *Van Kleiss (Julian Sands) - Can't survive in space with out the soil *The Pack: - ??? **Biowulf (Troy Baker) - ??? **Skalamander (John DiMaggio) - ??? **Breach (Hynden Walch) - ??? **Ibol (Arnold Vosloo) - plans to overthrow Van Kleiss **Waspix (Charlie Adler) *Van Kleiss' Apocalypse: - ??? **H20 (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - sadisfied water girl with nanites **Volcano (Bumper Robinson) - flame black boy with nanites **Porphyrion (Khary Payton) - big strong earth boy with nanites **Pinnocio - (A.J. Buckley) - skinny rad wood boy with nanites **Heavy Metal (Danny Cooksey) - juvenile abs metal boy with nanites *Hunter Cain (Nick Chinlund) - now lost weight and looks more similar to the Young Justice version of Sportsmaster *Alpha (Kevin Spacey, Daryl Sabara) - now became Negative Rex, after he has been fused with Rex's blood by Caesar *Vilgax (Steven Blum) *Consortium: - currenly locked up by the government **Black Knight (Jennifer Hale) - revealed that behind her bang is a Scar on her face, and that she asked Van Kleiss if he knows who she is when it has been a very long time, it is revealed that she is also an Orochi Evo! **Anthony Hayden-Scott (Robin Atkin Downes) - ??? **Roswell (Troy Baker) - ??? **Reddick (Robin Atkin Downes) - ??? **Xanubian - ??? E.V.O.s *Crab E.V.O. *Troll E.V.O. *Cat E.V.O./ Dr. Holiday *Arial E.V.O. Episodes ??? Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Science fiction